


Think Only of Arugula

by Closeted_Bookworm



Series: MCYT Urban Mythology [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (cept me I know), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodlust, I have been bitten by a plot bunny this might be three chapters later, I swear every time I try to write a one shot this happens, Implied Blood Drinking, Vampire!Dream, What is Phil?, who knew not drinking your friends' blood could be so HARD, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm
Summary: His fangs poked harshly into his tongue, but he kept his mouth shut tight. He'd never fed from a friend, and he wasn't about to start now. He shut his eyes and thought determinedly of vegetables.Dream was fine. Under control. Hungry, yes, but fine. Stupid universe.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Urban Mythology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115690
Comments: 39
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a supernatural creatures AU for a while, and last night I couldn't get this out of my head so here we are.

Dream ran his tongue over the raised lumps in the top of his mouth, his thirst tickling his throat and making him itch to let his fangs out and sink them into whoever was closest. He really needed to stop waiting so long to feed. He was out for dinner with friends in a very public restaurant, pretty much the worst possible place to lose control. He wasn't really worried that he actually would, he had a good handle on his, ahem, urges, but it certainly made dinner less enjoyable when he was constantly bothered by his _other_ hunger. 

He looked across the table at George and Sapnap playfully ribbing each other, tamping down his unnatural side and working to enjoy the moment. He grinned as Sapnap snuck a fry off of George's plate and immediately fell victim to a sharp jab in the side, giggling and licking the salt off his fingers as his friend sputtered indignantly. Dream took another bite of his well-done burger, once again impressed about how decently this place made them. Of course his friends had tried over and over to get him to have one rarer, but he knew better than to tempt himself like that. His two hungers needed to be kept strictly separate. It was delicious anyways. 

After dinner, Dream had planned to retreat back to his apartment alone and take care of his "business," but somehow all three of them ended up there, pressured into a group movie night by an insistent and surprisingly persuasive Sapnap. Dream didn't really mind, he'd be fine for a few more hours. The only annoying thing was his eyes were starting to dry out from the hazel contacts he wore to cover the red shine, but that was solved by an innocent bathroom visit that he may or may not have used to put in some eye drops. He'd be good until the end of the movie. 

Or he would've been, if George had not decided that Sapnap needed to be educated on the glories of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy and refused to be dissuaded. Two and a half hours into the film, Dream’s fangs were starting to pierce through even with him holding them back, and he could feel his fingernails starting to elongate and sharpen. He sat on his hands. He _really_ shouldn't have waited this long. He had figured he'd be fine until tomorrow, he'd had some three days ago, but apparently not. He was starting to smell the alluring blood of his friends next to him on the couch, and it was extremely difficult to ignore.

Sapnap's B+ musk was layered wonderfully with the subtler O- wafting off of George. He was suddenly very aware that he'd never had O- before, and the desire to know what it was like was growing by the minute. He roughly shook off the thoughts and crushed them down as deep as he could, concentrating on whatever was onscreen. 

Next to him, George started scratching something on his finger. The O- abruptly surged into dominance, and he sucked in a gulp of air. His friend must've picked at a scab. His fangs poked harshly into his tongue, but he kept his mouth shut tight. He'd never fed from a friend, and he wasn't about to start now. 

He excused himself, assuring them that they did _not_ have to pause the movie to wait for him. The sooner it was over the better. He locked himself in the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, dragging his hands down his cheeks and sighing heavily as he took in his appearance. He was pale and peaked, the barest hint of red threatening to leak out from behind his lenses and his fingernails undeniably sharper. He tried a cautious smile, wincing as he clearly saw the second layer of fangs behind his normal teeth. While he didn't have fangs for canines like some of his kind, they were hardly inconspicuous in this form either. Plus they didn't let him shut his mouth properly without retracting them. He'd had several near misses and almost ended up with twin tongue piercings on a couple occasions. That's where he was heading tonight, if he didn't get himself under control. 

He shut his eyes and thought determinedly of vegetables, picturing carrots and hearing the crisp crunch of celery. When he had cleared his head of everything except greenery, he pressed his intrusive teeth gently back into their sockets and opened his eyes again, happy to see that his eyes had dulled considerably. He pulled open the toiletries cupboard and got out the air freshener, spraying some of it on a tissue and stuffing it up his nose. He almost gagged as the cloying floral odor assaulted his enhanced senses, but it would probably keep the blood scent out of his brain until the movie was over. He spritzed himself once for good measure, threw the disgusting tissue in the trash, and let himself out to rejoin his friends. 

George shot him a strange look as he sat back down, no doubt smelling the air freshener, but Dream ignored the questioning stare. The O- was still there, but it was far in the background, in a manageable place. Much better. He leaned back into the couch, settling down again with his instincts under control. He still wasn't really enjoying the movie, but he was more relaxed. 

George put an arm around his shoulder, and his momentary peace was shattered. The gesture was completely normal, Sapnap had his arm around George, but Dream rapidly discovered that the hand now right next to his face was the hand the blood scent was coming from. Probably a blasted paper cut. 

The close proximity of the injury was breaking through his defenses, the O- reasserting itself with frightening strength. Dream quickly moved his tongue out of the way as his curved fangs slid back out, and he tried to get his brain back to carrots. Lettuce. Kale. Arugula. Squash. Cucumber. Maybe he should go vegetarian. 

George gave him another look, and he realized he was as tight as a guitar string. He tried to sink back into the cushion and fight through it, but it was _not working_ and he was getting progressively more worried. So was George. His friend reached out and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie as Sapnap cried out in protest. George ignored him. 

"Are you all right?" he asked. Dream nodded, only half there as he tried to reroute his thoughts away from places that left his friends prone on the ground, necks bleeding. "Tired," he mumbled, realizing belatedly he hadn't given enough of an answer. 

"You're wound tight as a fiddle," George said worriedly. "We don't have to finish the movie tonight."

Sapnap leaned around George and got his own look at Dream’s face. 

“Woof, yikes, man. Why didn’t you say anything?” he said, reaching over to the armchair and grabbing the blankets sitting on it. “Screw the movie, we’re having a cuddle pile and you’re going to sleep.”

He tried to lay down on top of them, but Dream pushed him away with the heel of his hands, fingers curled into his palms to hide his sharp nails. 

“I’d really just rather go to bed, guys,” he mumbled, looking for a way out. Sapnap wasn’t having it, trying to snuggle back in again, but George shoved him off, an odd expression on his face as he examined Dream’s posture and behavior. Dream sat on his hands again. Don’t be suspicious, nothing to see here. George blinked and shook his head, getting up and turning off the TV. 

“C’mon, Sapnap,” he said, gathering up his things and tossing one of the blankets in Dream’s direction. “Get some sleep, okay?”

He nodded obediently, doing his best to look tired. Sapnap, refusing to leave without one last display of clinginess, launched himself at Dream and crushed him in a hug, burying his face in the crook of Dream’s neck. He gasped as his friend’s skin was suddenly _right there_ , close enough to bite if he only leaned down a few inches. The temptation was _strong_ , and Dream hated it. He awkwardly hugged back, focusing on anything except for the scent that was worming its way into his nostrils. He needed food. Badly. 

The instant the door closed behind the pair, he snatched his phone off the coffee table and punched in the number he’d long since memorized. The person picked up after five rings. 

“Hullo,” the man said, groggy from being woken up.

“Techno, it’s an emergency,” Dream said hurriedly.

“We’re not scheduled to go hunting until tomorrow, can’t it wait?”

Dream examined his nails, sharper than ever. “Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am vampiric. Your comments give me sustenance. **fOOd** please


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plans have changed, so there's a new character tag ;)
> 
> It's also three chapters now, because I am apparently incapable of writing one shots. This happened with my last fic too. Short kidnapping fic, 2,000 words and I'm done. Nope, it's 12,000 words and three chapters. Short vampire one shot? 5,000 words and counting. Oh well, enjoy it anyways!

“Well, what is it?” Techno asked.

“I nearly bit Sapnap, and my fangs won’t stay in,” he responded. 

“Then maybe I’m not the person you should take with you. I’m not a good spotter when I’m hungry, you’re supposed to reign me in before I take too much, not the other way around. I go all ‘Blood for the blood god,’ remember? Weren’t you supposed to hunt with Bad last night?”

“He had to cancel, I thought I’d be fine waiting until we went tomorrow but that’s not working so great. Bad is with Skeppy tonight, I can’t call him,”

There was a long-suffering sigh on the other end. “You’re sure you can’t go alone?”

“I’m too hungry right now, I’m not sure I could make myself stop.”

Dream heard sheets rustling, probably Techno sitting up. “Fine. I may have someone who can help. If I give you this number, you gotta promise to not save it. Or share it. One time offer. I’m not going to be the person who gives him away. Deal?”

“Deal.” 

There was more noise from Techno’s end, like a drawer opening. “Get ready to write this down, I’m not repeating it,” he told Dream. 

He jumped up and got a pencil and paper, and Techno read off a phone number. He also issued some additional instructions. “When he picks up, tell him that I sent you for a spotter and he’ll tell you where to meet. Don’t ask for a name, under no circumstances are you to follow him once he leaves, and you are to treat him with respect, no matter what you smell.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dream asked suspiciously. “Am I getting into something I shouldn’t?”

“No. He just likes to keep his identity on the down low to protect his family, but he cares too much to stay out of the vampire world entirely. He tracks down newbies when they’re unwillingly turned and helps them, but he’s a darn good spotter in a pinch. You’ll be safe with him.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Don’t wake me up again.” He hung up, leaving Dream wondering who he’d been talked into meeting.

* * *

Dream waited nervously on the corner of Elytra Street, a mask covering his mouth so he could let his fangs out without being seen. He really wanted to ditch the color-changing contacts, but even at this time of night the street was fairly busy and he couldn’t risk it. He’d been told to look for someone in a dark green trench coat, but there was no sign of them yet. He was standing at a bus stop, so his loitering wasn’t overly suspicious, but the bus was going to arrive soon and he wanted to be gone before it did. 

He groaned and prepared to relocate as the bus in question turned the corner and started towards him, but he stopped when he saw a man with sandy blond hair waving out the window at him. A man in a heavy green coat. 

The bus stopped and he disembarked with a couple other people who ran off in one direction or another, but the man he’d been watching made straight for him, holding out a hand to shake. Dream took it, but instead of the tough, work-hardened palm he saw, he felt long, slender fingers that didn’t match the image at all. He jerked his hand back, eyes narrowing. 

Remembering Techno’s rules, he took a deep sniff, wondering what suspicious thing he was supposed to be smelling. He could sense the blood of passersby, but there wasn’t much coming from the person in front of him. Why didn’t this man smell? Even if he was like Dream, he would still have a blood type mixed in with his unnatural scent. He had nothing. Well, that wasn’t quite true. There was something woodsy, like a pine tree but sharper and with an undertone he couldn’t place. 

The man chuckled. “I suppose Techno hasn’t told you much about me?”

Dream shook his head, poised to make a speedy exit if the need presented itself. 

“Well, I’m not going to tell you much either, but you can call me PM. I’m not an enemy of your kind,” he said reassuringly. It wasn’t very comforting. Dream was the kind of person who liked to know exactly what he was dealing with before entrusting someone else with his safety. 

“You’re wearing a glamor,” he accused, more a statement of fact than a question. 

“Saw through that, did you? Oh well. Yes, this isn’t my real appearance. I don’t exactly want my supernatural status outed to the rest of the world. I’m sure you can understand that.”

That was true. Techno and Bad were the only two of Dream’s friends that knew, and that was only because they could smell each other. They didn’t really get a choice in the matter. 

“You trust Techno, right?” PM asked. 

“Yes.”

“I can promise you Techno would have my head if I let anything happen to you.”

That would have to be good enough. Dream _really_ needed to feed, and he did not want to add ‘murderer’ to the list of things wrong with him by doing it unsupervised. 

“Okay,” he conceded, putting his curiosity and nerves aside. “Where are we going?”

“Back end of a bar I know,” PM told him. “Lots of people that are too out of it to protest much, and they won’t wonder why they can’t remember anything in the morning. I assume you know how to pick a target?”

“I’ve been 21 years old for a decade, of course I do.”

“Pretty young, then?”

Dream rolled his eyes. “Not that young.”

“For one of your kind it is.”

“I haven’t met one over seventy.”

His companion laughed out loud, then immediately tried to hide he’d done so. Dream looked at him, curiosity freshly piqued and a question in his eyes. 

“Let me tell you that you definitely have,” he said mirthfully. “What’s Techno told you?”

“I’ve never asked his age.” Dream had always assumed Techno was around the same age he was, they had similar levels of restraint and that was something that usually increased the longer you lived. 

“Techno was around for the Black Plague,” PM said, holding in laughter. “You have 100% met one over seventy.”

Dream’s jaw dropped. He and Techno would be having a conversation later. “How do _you_ know that?” 

“Cause we’re friends. Go waaay back.”

That just created more questions. How old was this man, then? He opened his mouth to ask, but his mysterious guide was already walking away, waving for him to follow. 

The Dragon’s Head Bar was close by, just a five minute walk. The pair sat down on a bench to wait for someone to come out on their own, talking amiably together about the weather and keeping one eye on the door. A woman walked out, holding her head, but Dream rejected her with a frown. She was on her phone, probably expecting a ride. He did the same with the next three that wandered by, then settled on a young man who came out swaying and headed off down the street, evidently trying to walk home. 

He tapped PM on the shoulder and inclined his head in the man’s direction, nostrils flared as he tried to figure out what blood type the man had. It was difficult to discern with the smell of alcohol smothering everything, but he was fairly certain he was A-, the smell fresher than B but more cutting than O. 

Dream covertly popped out his contacts, and they got up to follow him. Once they were far enough from the bar they couldn’t be seen, he broke into a casual jog, catching up to the man while PM hung back to make sure there wouldn’t be witnesses. Techno was right, he knew all the ins and outs of being a spotter. 

Dream took the man’s arm, and he jumped, startled, but any protests died when he saw softly glowing red eyes. His irises danced and sparkled entrancingly, drawing the man in and weaving a hypnotic spell. 

“Pretty,” he mumbled, dazed. 

“Yes, very pretty,” Dream soothed. “Why don’t you come this way for a minute?”

He led the man into the alley PM had pointed out, the one that ended in a dead end away from any store fronts and apartments. His spotter followed them, stationing himself just out of sight from the street as Dream sat his target down on the concrete. 

“Why don’t you give me your address?” he pried gently. He hated leaving people on their own after a feeding. The man obligingly provided it, and told Dream that he had a roommate waiting up for him. Dream put it into his phone, frowning at the road name. It was the same street George and Sapnap lived on. He’d have to be extra careful dropping this guy off. 

He pocketed his phone and took the man by his shoulders, staring into his eyes again. “Aren’t you tired?” he hummed, smiling as his target’s eyes started to droop shut. “Take a quick nap, okay? You can wake back up in a half hour.”

The guy went out like a light, slumping in Dream’s grip. “I’m ready to go,” he called softly to PM. “We’ve got thirty minutes.”

His companion took one more cursory glance up and down the street, then came back to stand by Dream. “Tell me a little bit about what you’re like first, then I’m good to go.”

Dream nodded, thinking back to descriptions Bad and Techno had given him after the fact. “I’m fairly easy to dislodge once I’ve gotten started, but I’ll be difficult to reason with. I’ll keep going for him for up to five minutes afterward if you leave me unsupervised. I have yet to accidentally tear flesh, it’s always a puncture wound. Easy to heal, doesn’t scar.” Doubt crossed his face. “You do have healing magic, right? I know you’re not like me.”

“I do,” PM assured him. “And it won’t interfere with the memory altering properties of your saliva at all.” He planted his hands on his hips. “I’m ready when you are.”

Dream stuffed his mask into his pocket, baring his teeth and taking deep breaths of the now-unmistakable scent of A-. His fangs were long and curved like a snake’s, uncommon but not unheard of in the unnatural community. He wrapped one arm around his target and gave into his hunger. 

The next thing he knew, PM was hazily coming into focus, calmly sitting on his chest and texting someone on his phone. He groaned, the cold concrete doing his shoulder blades no favors. PM looked up, pleased he was lucid again. He got off and helped Dream to his feet. 

“Great, welcome back. We’re getting that man home now, I assume?”

Dream nodded, licking his lips. The feeling of heady satisfaction from the feeding was making him a tad lethargic, like he’d eaten too much and was ready for a nap, but he had a responsibility to fulfil first. He pulled out his own phone and gave PM the address as well, then slung the unconscious man’s arm over his own shoulder and pulled him up. He paused to scrutinize his target’s neck, making sure there weren’t any marks left behind, but his bite was flawlessly healed. 

“Good work on the magic,” he commented as they started towards the address the man had given. “And thanks for getting me off in time. I really needed that.”

“It was nothing,” PM waved him off. “You were much easier to handle than a blood-crazy newbie just getting his powers. Or Techno.”

“You’ve spotted Techno before?” he asked, intrigued. 

“Yup, for about twenty five years,” PM confessed. “I was his previous partner, the one before you. We met when I pulled him off someone while he was in a solo hunting phase, saved their life. He’s rougher to wrangle than most. I’m glad you can handle him, it gives me more time to find young ones to help.”

“Yeah, we’re pretty evenly matched,” Dream admitted. Spotting for Techno was a battle. Once he got his jaws into someone, he didn’t willingly let go until they were drained and he would fight to get back to them if yanked off early. It was a chore to detach him without the person he was feeding from getting their neck ripped out, but they managed. Dream affectionately called him ‘leech’ on one occasion. His friend wasn’t a fan. 

“If you ever need me again, drop Techno a line,” PM kindly said when they arrived at the entrance to Golem Road, where the man lived. “Don’t do it often, but I’ll be there.”

“Will do,” Dream promised. “Thanks again.”

PM winked and smiled, then vanished into the shadows. Dream tapped the forehead of the man leaning on him, waking him up from the hypnosis a minute early. He would still be befuddled and wouldn’t remember the experience at all in the morning, but it would be easier to explain his story to the roommate waiting for him if he was at least conscious. 

“Which one’s your house, buddy?” he prodded, heading down the street. 

“1862,” the man slurred. 

There it was again. Those numbers were familiar… _Oh no_. He’d messed up. Badly. What were the chances? Dream was stopped in front of 1862 Golem Road, the home of George, Sapnap, and their new roommate Antfrost, who Dream had never met before. Well, they’d sure met now. 

How was he supposed to handle this? He obviously couldn’t knock on the door and hypnotize the person inside into forgetting his appearance like he usually did. He made it a point to himself to never use his powers on friends, he couldn’t betray their trust like that even if they didn’t know about it. He’d have to go with a ding-dong-ditch strategy. 

He helped Antfrost up the porch steps and left him leaning on the railing, debating the best way to go about this. He couldn’t teleport, the whole ‘turning into a bat’ thing was a myth, and the neighborhood was pretty open. He would probably have to book it around the side of the house and hope no one had a window open. 

While he stood off to the side, biting his nails and planning escape routes, Antfrost hauled himself upright with some effort, wobbling on unsteady legs over to the door. By the time Dream noticed him, he’d already stuck his finger on the doorbell. Panic flashed through his mind as he picked up the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching the door. He vaulted off the porch and dove into the bushes, the sound of the door opening forcing him to hold still. 

Sapnap’s distinctive tone floated over to him. “Ant! What the heck, man, you said you'd text me when you were leaving so I'd know when to expect you."

"There's a man in the bushes," Antfrost got out with some effort. Dream tensed. "He got me home. Gotta tell'm thanks."

"Sure you do," Sapnap amicably agreed, holding the door open to usher him inside. "I'm glad you don't have work tomorrow, I don't think I've ever seen you this wasted."

"But he had really pretty eyes, all red and spinning," Ant whined, glancing over to Dream’s hiding spot. Oh, he was so screwed if Sapnap knew what that meant. 

Thankfully, it seemed like he didn't. He grabbed Ant's hand like a toddler and pulled him through the door, telling him to get to bed as he shut it behind him. 

Dream sighed in relief, letting out a woosh of air he had been keeping inside. He rubbed his eyes and pulled his contacts case out of his pocket, preparing to put them back in so he could make the trip home undetected. 

He didn't notice the upstairs light flick on behind him, and he couldn’t hear the footsteps headed for the door as he stuck the left lens into his eye. 

What he didn't miss was the sound of the door slamming open, making him drop his right contact lens into the garden mulch as a very angry George stalked out onto the porch with a baseball bat. He held back a swear and froze again as George scanned the street, gaze finally settling on the thick shrubs he was hiding in. Oh, this was not good. Sapnap didn't know what red eyes meant, but George evidently did and had heard Ant's rambling. 

Could he still make a break for it? He should've worn something with a hood, he had no way to hide his face. He quickly put his mask back on and removed his other contact, trying to give himself a fighting chance at not being recognized. 

George was walking towards the bushes now, bat wound back for a swing. Dream wasted no time, ducking his head and darting out of the plants towards the road. If he could make it off the street, he'd probably be home free. Unfortunately, his friend knew him too well. 

"Dream?" George shouted incredulously as he ran, falling behind in shock. Dream pressed his advantage, dashing around the corner and quickly losing himself in a side street. He pressed his back against a brick wall, breathing hard and panic fluttering in his stomach. Thousands of people in this city, and he'd chosen to feed from his _best friend's roommate_? What kind of luck was that? And now he'd been recognized. 

There was no way George had gotten a good look, he rationalized, trying to talk himself out of his nerves. It was just a fleeting glimpse, someone who looked a lot like him. He could deny everything. Just feign ignorance. 

But he'd always been a terrible liar. He was honestly lucky he'd gone this long without giving anything away. He didn't know if he could make himself repeatedly lie to their faces about something so blatantly true. He wouldn't be able to dodge the questions with half-truths. 

His body suddenly decided that it was done with anxiety, reminding him that it was way past midnight and he should be in bed. He shook his head. George would be a problem for tomorrow's Dream. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets and started for home, the satisfaction from being full drowned out by the dread sitting heavy in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If 15 people leave comments on this chapter I’ll tell you what Phil and the rest of SBI are :)
> 
> Edit: The descriptions for SBI are in Part 4 of this series!


	3. Chapter 3

Dream stumbled into his kitchen, rubbing his eyes and exhausted. Despite his body’s insistence he go to bed the previous night, he hadn’t been able to get to sleep, lying awake all night and stressing out about what he was going to do. Finally he gave up and rolled out of bed when the clock struck six, accepting the fact he wasn’t going to get any rest. He glanced at the bathroom, thinking about putting in his contacts, but rejected the idea with a tired sigh. No one would be coming over for at least a couple hours, assuming that George did intend to confront him today. 

There was also the added detail that he’d lost one of his lenses in George’s garden last night, and he’d have to dig out his spare set. He’d do it when he was more awake. He distractedly slotted a piece of bread into the toaster and poured a glass of milk, then proceeded to almost spread mayo on his toast instead of jam. He thankfully caught that unfortunate mistake. 

He plopped himself down at the kitchen table with his breakfast and phone, then typed a good morning text to George out of habit. He stopped himself before he hit send. He really didn’t want to attract his friend’s attention yet, but at the same time, not sending one would be out of character for him. He finally just sent it, resigning himself to the consequences. Maybe he could still convince George it hadn’t been him if he acted normal. 

At least he wasn’t hungry anymore. In both ways. He felt guilty that the blood he’d drunk had been Antfrost’s, but there was no way he could’ve known. Next time his friends got a new roommate he’d ask for a picture. 

He pushed his empty plate away and started aimlessly scrolling through his Twitter feed, trying to distract himself. For the most part, it was working. Until he’d come across something George or Sapnap tweeted, then he was reminded all over again. He switched to a mobile game and moved to the couch. 

Nearly an hour passed this way, waiting for the inevitable text or call that would spell his doom. He really wasn’t at all sure that he’d be able to keep up the lie. He groaned and turned his phone off, pressing his hands into his eyes and sliding down the couch until he was only half on it. He considered calling into work to see if they needed someone to come in for an extra shift, just so he could avoid George for a little longer, but it would only be putting off the inevitable. 

It wasn’t exactly a secret that supernatural creatures were real and lived among regular members of society, but that didn’t mean that they were trusted. He was terrified that he’d lose his relationship with George if his secret came to light. And he had no idea if he’d agree to keep it on the down low if he did find out. He knew Sapnap, along with many of his other friends, was generally accepting of most unnaturals, but what if George reported him to his workplace?

Vampires in particular were a distrusted species, because of their hypnotic abilities. They were put in the same danger class as werewolves, not because they couldn’t control their abilities, but because they could. There was a reason Dream had promised himself he’d never use his powers on his friends. Or anyone else, really, except for his feeding targets. Several high-profile politicians and businessmen that had been exposed as vampires over the years, caught using their powers to manipulate others and better their own position. 

He shut his eyes and tried to clear the frantic thoughts out of his mind. He needed to stay calm if he wanted any hope of convincing George he was human. He did his best to let his muscles relax, relieving some of the tension in his shoulders. George knew him very well, he’d be aware that Dream was on edge. After all, his friend had realized it was him last night from only his silhouette and gait. 

After a few minutes of deep breathing, he’d gotten himself into a better mental state. He sighed for the millionth time that morning, but it was a happier exhale than most of the previous ones had been. 

Then there was a knock on the door, and calm flew out the window. Dream’s eyes shot open and he swore under his breath, fumbling for his phone, but he didn’t have any new texts. Did George just come over _unannounced?_

Maybe he should’ve seen that coming. Better to catch a suspected vampire off guard than give them time to prepare. He scrambled to his feet and hurried over to the door, pausing for a moment to compose his face the best he could before pulling it open. 

It was indeed George on the other side. As soon as he caught sight of Dream’s face, he stumbled back, shielding his face with his arms and crying out in shock. 

“Seriously?” he exclaimed, refusing to look up while Dream sputtered in surprise. “I was ready to have a mature confrontation, and you pull a stunt like _that?_ ”

“What are you talking about?” Dream asked nervously, heart rate climbing higher by the second. 

“Your _eyes!_ ” George yelled, pointing up at Dream’s face. “You were trying to hypnotize me!”

The blood drained from his face. _He’d never put his contacts back in._ There was no way he could recover from that. Even with George’s colorblindness, he couldn’t pass off luminescent red as blue-hazel. He buried his face in his hands miserably, turning away. It looked like he wouldn’t have to worry about lying anymore. 

“I’m sorry,” he responded unhappily. “It was an accident.” He wasn’t even sure which thing he was referring to. All of it, really. 

“Why should I believe you?” George asked. 

“I didn’t want to scare you off, that’s why I never told you,” Dream explained dejectedly. George listened in silence to his apology. “I’ve lost some friends who didn’t like me because I was an unnatural. I promise I’ve never used my magic on you or Sapnap, and I wouldn’t have touched Antfrost if I knew he was your roommate. And I wasn’t trying to put a spell on you, I lost my contacts in your garden last night and forgot I didn’t put new ones back in.”

He didn’t turn around, afraid of what he’d see. 

“I’m facing away now,” he said, hoping George would trust him enough to uncover his eyes again. A surge of relief flowed through him when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. George cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“I don’t really like vampires,” he began uncertainly, and Dream winced. “My grandpa used to hunt them when they were still outlawed by the government. He taught me about what you could do. I was really scared last night,” he admitted. “I thought there was someone dangerous stalking the house. But now I’m just confused.”

“I’ll answer whatever you want me to,” Dream promised eagerly. “I would never hurt you.” He pressed his palms against his eyes. “There’s a pair of sunglasses in the drawer below the toaster,” he told his friend. “If I put them on they’ll block my magic since I won’t be able to make eye contact.”

George sucked in a breath. “That’s okay,” he hesitantly replied, hand tensing slightly. “I… I trust you.”

A wave of happiness rolled through him. George believed him, and he wasn’t leaving. He wasn’t going to lose his friend. “Can I turn around and hug you?” he asked. Instead of responding, George pulled him around himself and wrapped him in a comforting embrace. Dream burrowed into the side of his neck, free from the disturbing thoughts his hungry side had pushed on him the night before. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled into his best friend’s shoulder. He sniffed, a strange smell emanating from the fabric of George’s jacket. “Did you,” he chuckled, pulling away a little, “did you rub garlic on yourself before coming over?”

Heat rose in George’s cheeks. “Granddad said it made people less appealing to hungry vampires.”

“That one’s just a straight up myth,” Dream told him, holding in his laughter. “A really famous vampire hundreds of years ago had a garlic allergy. But the rest of us don’t care. I’ve made you garlic bread, for pete’s sake.” A wheeze broke out of his chest, and George flushed deeper, letting out a giggle of his own. 

Their laughter trailed off as George’s cell phone rang, and he glanced down at the caller ID to see Sapnap’s name come up. He rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I told him to call to make sure I was still all right,” he admitted. “I may have told him about my suspicions.” 

Dream smiled. “Better pick up, then.”

George answered and put him on speakerphone, quickly assuring Sapnap that he did not have two new puncture wounds on his neck. Dream rolled his eyes. “Even if I had bitten him, it would’ve healed by now anyway,” he informed them. “Agents in my saliva seal the bites.”

Sapnap jumped on the new information, evidently much less concerned about the whole ‘vampire’ thing than George had been and jumping on the ‘holy cow my friend’s an unnatural that’s so _cool_ ’ train. 

“That’s sick, what happens with other wounds? If you spit on a scrape would it heal? What about if you kissed someone with a split lip?” he blurted in a flurry of excitement. Dream could practically hear the smirk on his face as he said, “George, kiss him right now and find out for me.”

The blush that had just started receding from George’s cheeks came roaring back with a vengeance. “Sapnap, no!” he scolded, Dream wheezing in the background. 

“You gotta come over and discover that for yourself,” he called, grinning as he stoked the fire blazing on his friend’s features.

“You’re incorrigible,” he groaned, hiding his reddened face. 

“Oooh, big words,” Sapnap put in. “You’re too smart for us, Gogy.”

“Don’t call me that,” George half-heartedly protested. 

It felt good, laughing together. It felt normal. Like nothing had really changed between them, and for that Dream was grateful. Sure, he still had a lot of explaining to do, and probably an apology to Antfrost in his near future, but he could deal with those things. It would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you leave a comment and the name of another MCYT, once I get to ten I'll write up descriptions for them in this AU and post another chapter with the lore. I'm really enjoying this universe. :D


	4. Organizational stuff :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This AU is now a series on my profile, plus I wrote a one shot!

Hullo, just an announcement to say that I wrote another one shot for this AU about Dream, Bad, and Ranboo. Check part 2 of this series if you'd like to read it :)

I also moved the descriptions I wrote about other people into a work of their own, plus added short bios for the Dream Team! You can place requests for other CCs over there. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
